


Red/Blue (Klance)

by LenAkatsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, M/M, unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenAkatsuki/pseuds/LenAkatsuki
Summary: A Poem about Klance with the theme Red/Blue





	

Red/Blue

He was red.  
It was shown by the way he walked;  
Stomping about as if it snowed,  
Anger was all that ever showed.  
Perhaps it was shown in the way he talked;  
Harsh and filled with fire  
It seemed anger was the only thing his heart aspired.

He was red.  
He was quiet and silent,   
But equally as violent.

Keith was red. 

He was blue.  
It was shown by the way he walked;  
His head held high,  
His movements oozing with pride.  
Perhaps it was shown in the way he talked;  
His voice was teasing  
Even when the world around him grew alarming.

He was blue.  
He was mischievous and loud,  
But he was equally as proud.

Lance was Blue.

But that’s not all there is to the tale,   
There are details that nobody has yet unveiled.

Keith was red  
Because when he was 10 hiding under his bed,  
His mother was lying on the floor dead  
With a bullet through her head.  
That was why,   
No matter how hard he may try  
He will always be red;  
Regardless of the details that had gone unsaid.

Lance was blue  
And just a day short of twenty-two,  
He had watched his mother take the breath that would be her last  
As her heart refused to beat fast.  
Her life was over along with his tears  
And now he has met him afraid to love because of these fears

And yet, together they were  
No matter what would occur.  
Keith may be red  
And Lance may always be blue  
But united are they,  
Their hearts and hopes not longer led astray.  
Red and Blue  
United with a bond like super Glue  
Together, they are purple.


End file.
